federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - September, 2384
This page chronicles posts #12681-12800 and spans the time of September 1st to September 30th of the year 2384. *CP - August, 2384 *CP - October, 2384 Earth Plots First Week Getting back from their picnic with Jasmine, DEKE FORSYTHE and ROYCE L’AURIN (EVA DHOW) have some intimate moments at his place, able to enjoy their time together as adults. NARYANNA DORR gets a communication from INDIRA DORR and EBEN DORR on Bajor, letting them catch up with JASMINE DORR. She explains about Deke’s girlfriend and agree that Jasmine doesn’t need to be more confused. ROYCE is back at work when she approaches CARLYLE SORENSEN who is working on trimming the plants inside of the resort. They talk and he reveals his interest in criminal psychology. Third Week Worried about his daughters boyfriend, IVAN BRIDGES SR. goes to see ANTHONY NORAD in the labs. There he finds a drunk and somewhat aligning officer. They talk and Tony explains his plans to kill Admiral Peters and how he needs Ivan’s help to make sure they get away with it. After the two are able to kill Peters, ANTHONY makes a breakfast in bed for MIXIE BRIDGES and tells her what he did and that that was why he was spending so much time in the labs. Cardassia Plots First Week Needing someone to do a job for him, JARRAD REMARA hires RAYLON EVEK who he knows does some good work. Paying him a hefty sum, he wants the boy to follow his daughter Siyal Indus. KOHSII VENIK goes into work where she talks with TARYN REMARA and SIYAL INDUS, explaining to them that she has gone through with the surrogacy and is pregnant again. Raylon Evek is now living with her to look after things and help out. Second Week Going to KOHSII VENIK’s place for dinner, SIYAL INDUS is surprised about RAYLON EVEK and his politeness to everyone. She is not sure how much to trust him, but can’t deny how helpful he is being. On the Tasok, DURAS VENIK is in a bad state ever since Kohsii left him. OZARA BRIK is understanding and convinces him to move into her quarters so they can help each other. In another dinner out, RAYLON, KOHSII and SIYAL have some time together. Raylon slips something in Siyal’s drink that makes her go into premature labour and he is there to bond with her when he delivers SITA INDUS (September 11, 2384). AVARIN INDUS is worried sick about SIYAL and his daughter but pleased that Raylon was able to help her. SIYAL and TARYN REMARA are going into SiiSii Darin’s to see KOHSII when Siyal leaves to a doctors appointment. RAYLON finally strikes and drugs her, kidnapping the woman into his shuttle. Third Week With new orders, RAYLON EVEK is told by JARRAD REMARA that he needs to kidnapp Siyal. Getting ready for that, he sets up a shed on a near by planet. Now with SIYAL INDUS in place on Lakar, RAYLON uses what he can to disguise himself from the woman. He warns her that her husband and father need to pay up money or she is going to be hurt, breaking her pinkie as a warning. TARYN REMARA discovers that Siyal is missing, and has a communication with AVARIN INDUS. They talk about options and he has a couple ideas. AVARIN makes his way to JARRAD’s home and confronts him, only to see footage of Siyal and is told to pay him 150 bricks. RAYLON gets more word from Remara to hurt SIYAL after the Legates run in with her husband. Using holoemitters, he makes Siyal think he is a Romulan and breaks her elbow, only to fix it again and leave her. AVARIN, not going to take it anymore, decides to go to JARRAD again and this time overpowers him. He tortures him until he gets the information then kills the Legate. AVARIN is then able to find Lakat and where SIYAL is, rescuing her and getting her back to Prime safe. AVARIN, worried about what he did, seeks out QUESTA DAMAR and tells her everything. Asking for her help to cover it up, she does and the Remara estate is burned down. SIYAL wakes up in the hospital and is jumpy at first but overall happy to be back, despite having contracted a Cardassian disease most are inoculated for as children. Bajor Plots Second Week Worried about the new Praetorian rule, JILLIAN HORTON seeks out T’POK who is also feeling rather guilty about the whole thing. Wishing to cheer each other up, they have intimate relations. Third Week Not sure where Ally is, AMITY IOAN is a little concerned and speaks with KIAN MAENAK (KEHAL S’HARIEN) about the whole thing. He explains she was taken in for security questioning but doesn’t know more than that. AMITY then seeks out T’POK who explains that he doesn’t know anything about it, but it could be more than likely she was placed into witness protection which isn’t his department. AMITY, worried about everything talks to YINTAR IOAN about what he is going to do about the Maenak’s, he explains that though he may not like Ally that Kian is his bestfriend and they will be staying. Fourth Week Having lunch out, CORBAN MADDIX and RAJA BASHIR are catching up and talking about life in general when they notice an explosion in the sky. Realizing that the station is under attack, air raid sirens go off and they quickly move. N’LANI who was also on the University campus is able to hitch a ride with them. SIOMANE POLREN NESRIN is also on campus and runs into ILIAS AL-KHALID who is there taking some courses while he is in his final highschool year. He has a concussion and ISKANDER AL-KHALID is able to find him, giving some medication which (like Iskander) makes him totally out of it. T’POK is in the Intell building which is a main target from the Klingons who are beaming down and attempting to get him for his involvement in Pardek’s capture. JILLIAN HORTON is there and saves T’Pok after he is knocked unconscious. TAHMOH ALMIN rushes back to his apartment which is security based and finds that MARIAME ALMIN and his whole family are okay and safe. ISKANDER, ILIAS and POLREN manages to get to the hospital but it’s pretty busy. While Iskander goes to get Ilias help, the boy explains his family situation to Polren. POLREN then finds out his wife SIOMANE INDIA NESRIN is in the hospital and goes to see her, only to find out that she has been blinded by the attacks. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week For ELLIANA DHAJA’s birthday, KITAAN DHOW brings her to Beyond Words where ILIAS AL-KHALID helps her pick out some books (on him as a gift). ROYCE then decides to call the station in hopes of seeing her daughter but N’LANI DHAJA picks up and the women get tense. N’LANI then waits for KITAAN to arrive and tells him about the communication and is upset when Kitaan dismisses her for Eva. N’LANI is later asked to talk about her issues with KITAAN and tells him that he acted on his own accord without consulting her. He agrees, though does get annoyed when she over steps her bounds and they have their first fight. Third Week With Romulans in the sector, TUCKER DORR is lured in by a pretty female Romulan named VRIHA K’PREL. She manages to tell him all the great things for him on Romulus as a grandchild to the late Praetor T’Kassus. ALLYSANN MAENAK is brought in by security after she was referenced in Praetor Pardek’s speech. However, she is not put into witness protection and is kidnapped by rogue security to be brought to Romulus. EBEN DORR is furious when he discovers that Tucker is missing and seeks out CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD who offers to do what he can to help out, but doesn’t want an incident if Tucker went willingly. CHRISTOPHER tells this to MATTHEW HUNTER after they get back from a brief Defiant outing to see if they could catch up with the Romulan ship but couldn’t. Fourth Week For KITAAN DHOW’s birthday, he is woken up by N’LANI DHAJA who has a special and sexy surprise waiting for him. They have an intimidate moment and then plan their evening in advance. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is on the promenade and talking to EBEN DORR about his son Tucker. HEIDI THAY comes over and there is some awkwardness, but it is all broken up when the station is suddenly attacked. Heidi is upset because she can’t find ANNA-ALEENA THAY but Christ soon does and keeps her safe while the station is boarded. JULIAN BASHIR was chatting with VIDIAL TARLICA who had Leonardo out for the day. When the station is attacked, Julian defends Vidial and protects her, getting her safely to the infirmary and taken care of. LOROT ROSS and KITAAN are in the science labs when the attack happens only to find out it was the worst hit place. When a pylon detaches from the damage and rams into the side of the Promenade, there is a hull breach. MATTHEW HUNTER sends out a distress signal and the closest people are the Cardassians. OZARA BRIK on the Tasok responds and arrives quickly, beaming people onboard to help out. EBEN is in the infirmary and NARYANNA DORR is there to help him. They’re both safe them and their children were not hurt. KITAAN wakes up in the infirmary after sustaining massive injuries and N’LANI is very worried about him. KAI CEVDAK-ROSS is able to get an emergency transport to the station when she offers her medical services and finds LOROT is safe and sound. DURAS VENIK is on the Promenade and helping with damage control. He works with LOROT and they get to work clearing out the science labs of debris and dead bodies. Arriving with Maddix, RAJA is reunited with VIDIAL and eventually learns that JULIAN is safe. However, all non-essential personal are being evacuated and have to leave. KITAAN is back in his quarters to clear out space in the infirmary when he makes the decision to resign from starfleet. N’LANI is pleased and looks forward to moving back to Earth. CORBAN speaks with HUNTER about the whole mess and find out that over 25 people have died on the station alone. CARILL SAVOI is in a triage center in the cargo bay when MARGIANNE SAVOI wakes up from fainting when she felt the death of her sister ANNALISE SAVOI (September 22, 2384), along with SEBATIEN CORRIX and ARSINOE SAVOI, they were all killed when their shuttle was caught in the Klingon attack. Flashbacks First Week February, 2381: On Trill, CARLYLE is addicted to the drug known as TC and has been breaking into museums to get artefacts in exchange for drugs. K’JAVA KAHMUP has been following these related break ins and manages to catch Carlyle and arrests him. March, 2381: A month after he was arrested, CARLYLE is placed into a treatment facility in San Francisco where he meets his sponsor EDWARD ELBUNNE who has been in the place for over a year. Getting into a fight, both boys are too alike and it causes some tension. CARLYLE and EDWARD are then forced to do some community service to make up for their fighting. March, 2382: Now finished his two years inside of the rehab, EDWARD is heading out to a half-way house in Mexico and CARLYLE is getting his own sponsor. They have become friends and make plans to keep in touch. Mirror Universe Plots Fourth Week Today on New Cardassia, ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) is about to have an intimate moment with mMARGIANNE SAVOI when she confesses to him she is pregnant again. Onel isn’t sure what to think, reminded of all the miscarriages Ozara had, but in the end decide to try. Romulan Plots Second Week Praetor SORLAK is beginning to worry about his placement as ruler and an attempted assassination. He calls a close senator KHEV S’TOKKR to ask his opinion about the state of things. Khev offers up what he can and references his son who is an up and comer. Several days later, SORLAK is assassinated and KHOAL PARDEK assumes the Praetorian position announcing it to the Alpha/Beta Quadrants. PARDEK communicates with Cardassia, speaking with QUESTA DAMAR to get her ideas on things. He wishes to have a face-to-face get together, as well as start up negotiations for ownership of the red wormhole. Third Week Now on Romulus, ALLYSANN wakes up with KHOAL PARDEK over her and is introduced to her new position as babysitter for Khoal and Rahel. She is furious to have been tricked but eventually resigns to her fate. When ALLYSANN doesn’t come down for dinner and then eats later in the evening, PARDEK gets upset and confronts her. He offers the ultimatum that she either eats with him or not at all. TUCKER is now on Romulus and has lost her virginity to VRIHA. She is happy to show him around and brings him to breakfast with PARDEK who Tucker finds surprisingly easy to relate to. Fourth Week On the planet, ALLYSANN MAENAK attempts to find more about KHOAL S’HARIEN-MAENAK and his ideas on being here. She is hurt when the boy explains he would rather stay on Romulus with Pardek than go back to Bajor. TUCKER DORR is surprised when KHOAL PARDEK goes hoverboarding with him and the Praetor opens up about their like family situations. TUCKER then runs into ALLYSANN who talks to him about enjoying the sights of Romulus while he still can, as well as confessing she is the Praetors mother. ALLY then has the time to send out a communication to Kian, hoping that he is well and explains her situation to him, even getting a little teary. #09 September, 2384 #09 September, 2384 #09 September, 2384